


Sleepy Cutie

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [19]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hickeys, Like Day after thing, M/M, Sexual implications, just slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: In which there is cute sleepy Chase, mischievous Marvin, and an Anti who just wants to go back and cuddle with his cute boyfriend
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Chase Brody/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Antiaverage [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Sleepy Cutie

Chase slowly stirred from his happy dreams at the racket someone was making by slamming their hands against the door of his room. He let out a disgruntled groan and dragged himself out of his bed, shivering at the cold air, before rolling into the floor with a muffled thump. He sleepily stumbled across the room, grabbing the first shirt that he could wear off the floor and slipped it over his head before he answered the door.

“Mm?” He yawned and rubbed his drooping eyes, “Marv?”

Said magician was looking at his rumpled state with an amused grin and a gleam in his eyes that went over Chase’s sleepy fluffy head.

“Well don’t you look very cozy,” Marvin commented with a wry tone before getting right into business, “Can I borrow one of your nerf guns? I have a new magic spell I want to try on it. Any old disposable one is fine if you have it.”

“‘S that all? There’s a blue one in the closet near the recording room. ‘S at the box at the top,” Chase slurred, having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Marvin placed a hand on his poofed out chocolate brown hair and ruffled it, marveling at the softness of Chase’s hair like he was touching a small piece of cloud.

“Thanks Chaser. But first…” Marvin whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of the sleepy man in lightning quick actions before the phone was gone just as fast as it had appeared, “There we go. You can go back to your love nest now.”

And then Marvin was gone.

Chase blinked at the empty space, trying to process what just happened in his sleep-drunk head before he just shrugged and closed the door behind him. He shuffled back to the bed, sinking beneath the blankets and dragged one of the pillows on the opposite side to drift back to peaceful dreams to the lingering scent of his boyfriend on the mentioned pillow.

“Mm… Anti…” Chase murmured as he rubbed his nose against the pillow and immediately conked out.

* * *

Anti was listening to Jack and Jackie rambling on about their planned video for the hero, wishing that he was still cuddling with cute sleepy Chase when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Thinking that it was Chase who just woke up and decided to text him, he grabbed his phone and swiped the lockscreen open.

“Marvin? What…” Anti muttered to himself and opened the smug magician’s message.

His entire body let out a loud glitchy screech and interrupted the duo’s discussion. They looked at him wondering what had irritated or surprised the demon to the point that he lost control over his glitch powers.

“Anti—” Jack started but shut up at the venomous glare that Anti just shot him. “Never mind.”

Anti gritted his teeth and looked down at his phone to burn the image that Marvin sent him into his brain.

<1 Notification from magicurdickaway>

Magicurdickaway: >:3c  
Magicurdickaway: *has sent an image* Looks like you both had a fun night >;3c  
[The image is of Chase only wearing one of Anti’s large shirts on him with the collar hanging off his shoulder to reveal the purple marks that the demon sucked into it last night. Chase’s hair was poofed up everywhere and his baby blue eyes were still dark with sleep while he gave the camera a half-lidded look that shouldn’t look so cute and sexy as it is to Anti. His legs were bared to the world and anyone with observant eyes would see the same purple marks on those delicious thighs.]  
Magicurdickaway: <3  
ANTI: I’m going to kill you. Delete that picture.  
Magicurdickaway: ur welcome loverboy <3333  
ANTI: Fuck off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at asherranceoftheheart at tumblr.com!


End file.
